


Laces and Shadow

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steampunk!Fringe interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laces and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: costumes. Set in the nascent Steampunk!Fringe AU that I may or may not ever get around to writing.

She was sprawled on the lounge when he arrived, boneless and inelegant and perhaps the most lovely thing he'd ever seen.  The room was dim, lit only by the low blue flames and she was but a collection of weary shadows.  He stood before her, watched her and after a time she opened her eyes to watch him as well, a familiar game of hooded eyes and words they were neither one willing to say out loud.  She tilted her head to the side, just slightly and the light reflected in her eyes, dancing shades of gold and green.

He sank to the floor at her feet and caught one slim ankle in his hands, slid his hands up the smooth leather of her boot, dragging the gray fabric of her dress over her knees.  He smirked when his fingers hit the hilt of the knife and he pulled it from the sheath.  He snaked his hand up her other leg to find the knife's mate.  "Dangerous."  He slid the knives across the floor, well out of reach.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded and her voice low.  "Very."

He brushed his fingers over the backs of her knees and she twitched slightly, nearly giggled but she caught herself before the sound left her lips.  She forced solemn and distant to her expression but could not mask the heat in the jade of her eyes.  His fingers loosened the knot of her bootlaces, working the cords free down the length of her shins.  He paused occasionally to dangle the ends of the cords against the inside of her knee, teasing.  She was still save for biting her lower lip.  He pressed kisses to the inside of her calf as he pulled each boot off in turn and again when he peeled the gossamer silk of her stockings from her legs.  She wiggled her toes at him and he nipped at the arch of her foot.

He slid his hands under the gathered bottom of her skirt briefly, fingers toying with the lacy edges of her bloomers.  He shifted tactics and moved his hands to the leather wraps laced over her forearms baring the black, fingerless gloves underneath.  She moved to pull the lacy gloves off, but he stilled her hands, shaking his head.  She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.  He made quick work of the buttons of her dress, his patience fraying.  He raised himself onto his knees, leaned into her, pushed her dress open and moaned low in his throat.

The corset was black and the gold embroidery caught the dim light and glowed like amber coals.  The bloomers were a ridiculous mess of frothy lace and silk ribbon that made his mouth water.  She shrugged out of the sleeves of the dress, leaving her arms bare but for the black lace gloves, stark cobweb patterns against the pale silk of her skin.  She ran her fingertips along his jaw, cupped his cheek in her hand.  He slid his hands up her thighs, over her hips to the edge of the corset.

She pushed herself up, forward and reached behind her for the laces of the corset.  He grinned.  He was not capable of passing up such a delicious opportunity and took advantage of her movement to nuzzle the top slope of her breasts while he stilled her hands.  He pulled her to the floor with him, turned her and she leaned against the lounge, braced her arms there and shot a smirking glance over her shoulder at him.  He lowered his head, pressed a kiss to her back where the laces of the corset traced a diamond-shape over the base of her spine.  Each diamond was a frame for his lips, his tongue and she was whining impatiently when he reached the bare skin between her shoulder blades.  He licked up from the edge of the corset and placed a biting, opened-mouthed kiss at the back of her neck.

He pressed himself along the length of her back, slid his hands around her hips.  He worked loose the ribbons of her bloomers and slipped his hands in towards soft curls, towards the heat between her legs.  His fingers brushed against her, the touch making her hips jump, and she whispered his name in a tone that was at once surrender and triumph.  She wheeled on him, kicking away the lace trapping her legs.  Her mouth was on his, frantic and insistent, and he toppled backwards, head colliding with the floor.  She spared him a moment glance, checking for permanent damage before clever hands went to work on his belt.  His assistance was largely unnecessary but he tried anyway, lifting his hips to slide away pants, lifting his cock to guide himself into her.  She smoothed her fingers over his, lacing them together as she sank onto him.

She rose above him, glorious in black and gold, the cream of her skin luminous in the flickering light. He rested his free hand on her thigh, sliding his fingers against the surge of sleek muscle as she moved on him.  He pulled his legs up, shifting his hips, urging her forward.  The change in angle tore a gasp from her throat and the gasp became a ragged growl as she ground her hips against his.  He tangled a hand in her hair, that golden wealth that spilled around her like a mane and pulled her down, unable to bear the distance between his lips and hers.  Her mouth was slick fire, consuming him and he welcomed the blaze.  She was melting above him, all heat and motion and he bucked into her mindlessly as she broke around him.  He was unsure if he called out for God or for her when he came; there was little difference in his mind.  She collapsed against him and he cradled her spent form to his chest, drifting almost in sleep, lulled by the sound of her breathing and the warmth of her body.


End file.
